stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Redshirt Computer
Redshirt Computer is the seventeenth episode of the fourth season. Tagline After flying for weeks in the border zone of the Hydran Kingdom with the Interstellar Concordium, the come across an old hatred, the Averment. But they realize that its crew doesn't quite want to fight this time around. Summary Act One When Annika is sleeping, Taev Radaik has arranged a visit with some Veltrassai people. These people hailed them and they claimed to be journalists that wanted to celebrate Christmas onboard, as well as investigating critters. Also, in the counselor's office, Mizarh referred to some people onboard as "redshirt computers", especially Annika and Brianna, hurting Brianna. Also, Damar was brewing mead with Q'Naabian yeasts that yielded mead in two months' time rather than years. The journalist asked him where were the "living computers", leading the journalist to visit the counselor's office. Act Two When the journalist arrives in the sickbay, Mizarh remains silent as the journalist proceeds to ask his questions to both and Brianna Reiss, who both proceed to tell events of their lives relevant to the journalist's questions, such as the moments where they realized their own intellect, their "weak moments" and their "force momentums". Brianna then revealed that she had science-related regrets and that she felt that she wasted her talent. And Mizarh finally explains what they meant by redshirt computers. Also, the people in the galley prepare their gift exchange as well as the food eaten during the reception. Act Three Lovestospooch then commented on Relm's mass, saying that she was very heavy. When she revealed her mass, she also said that Byzatium could weigh upwards of three tons, when Rakelli was busy making a new dress uniform for Taev. Because they were both in the Tal Prai'ex, he had the right to a discount. Also, he told the journalist that Rakelli fashion was more expensive, especially on Lakeshore Avenue on Rakellus. Rakelli then activates a holodeck program depicting Lakeshore Avenue, shopping for Manolo Blahnik shoes with holographic emitters, all containing an EMH. But they realize that they just pretended to do so. Act Four In Ten Forward, the Triple-E Senates started singing "Joy to the World" as the Christmas celebrations commence. The food was being brought to the tables: pastrami sandwiches, strawberry tarts, three-cup tribbles, as well as drinks. Annika complained that there were too much Vor'cha spices in her food, while others ate cheese with their bread. A brawl breaks out about how holes came to appear in the cheese. Later on, when Rakelli goes to the washroom, the journalist deactivates his vanity Emergency Medical Holographic program and steals it from him, as well as the Manolo Blahnik shoes in which the EMH was mounted. Act Five After the journalist stole her EMH, S'arah put herself to work to make a replacement "vanity EMH", because there was no way for her to recover it. Otto Mann then proceeds to sing Glory Unwanted and Terenar then comments that the Triple-E Senates have gone musically downhill, because of contradictory lyrics. Ilyana was being watched as she decided to start drinking the entire keg of Duff beer. Also, they warn Ilyana that it wasn't the place to drink that much alcohol. In the end, Aerv, Lovestospooch and M'Rex are getting promoted to erei'arrain to reward their faithful service to the Romulan Star Empire. Quotes External link *Redshirt Computer on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes